


the long lecture

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [85]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual, Omorashi, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth keeps class running, while ignoring the shared plight of her students. Or, so it seems, but she actually has something in mind for that, in the form of one final assignment for the day...
Series: it's just piss [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	the long lecture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).

> This commission involves Byleth getting peed on by all of her students after forcing them to sit through class incredibly desperate, so consider yourself warned before you read further, my friend

Annette is the first one to bring something up, when class has gone on just a bit longer than it normally does. It’s been a particularly rough lesson, not only for her, but for the rest of her classmates, and everyone was looking forward to the end of it. However, past the normal time, Byleth is still lecturing, and doesn’t seem to be nearing a stopping point any time soon.

Annette’s hand shoots up, and Byleth, barely even looking at her, says, “Please hold all questions until the end of the lecture. Write it down if you’re worried you might forget it.”

“But, professor, it’s not-”

“End of the lecture, Annette,” she replies, and Annette whimpers.

“But,  _ professor _ …”

“Annette.” She only says the girl’s name, but the warning in her tone is obvious, and Annette slumps down, defeated. Professor Byleth is overall not nearly as scary as her empty expression first suggested, and even with her fearsome reputation as a mercenary, she’s usually fairly easy to get along with. Still, when she gets that look in her eyes, her students know better than to argue with her.

“It’ll be alright,” Mercedes says in a soft voice, low enough that Byleth doesn’t seem to notice, or at least doesn’t tell her to quiet down.

Annette whimpers again, shifting in her seat. She certainly hopes so, but what if it isn’t? The fact of the matter is, she realized that she needed to pee not ten minutes after sitting down at the beginning of class, and she’s worried about whether or not she’ll make it sense then. She has a notoriously small bladder, and a bad habit of getting distracted by other things, forgetting to relieve herself until it’s nearly too late, but this is different.

The need really did seem to come on out of nowhere, and she doesn’t think she’s the only one struggling with that. For one thing, there’s the way Mercedes seems to know what her problem is almost immediately, which she would ordinarily write off on Mercedes knowing her so well, but her desk partner hasn’t been sitting still for a while either, and occasionally, a pained expression will cross her normally serene face.

It isn’t just Mercedes, either. Of the three other pairs of students, Annette has seen signs coming from each of the desks. Ashe is more fidgety than usual, and Felix is more irritable than usual, struggling to focus; Ingrid has gone stiff, her hand shaking as she takes notes, and Sylvain hasn’t had nearly as many outbursts as usual. Dimitri and Dedue are both hard to read for completely different reasons, but Dimitri has shifted from time to time, which is enough to tip Annette off. Even if Dedue is doing just fine, that’s just one student out of eight, and she wonders why Byleth is still going on  _ today _ of all days.

Whatever the case, Annette is starting to get really nervous. If she can’t ask to be excused, then how is she supposed to take care of this? Unless the lecture ends soon, she doesn’t think she’ll be able to hold it until the end, and she grinds down against her seat, gritting her teeth as she fights off a harsh wave of desperation. Maybe she should try to ask again in a minute…

Ingrid has barely heard a word Byleth has said in some time now, and most of her notes make absolutely no sense to her when she looks back at them. This hasn’t ever happened to her, not since she’s become a student. She manages her time very well, and even with her tendency to over-indulge during meals, she’s never been in a situation where she had too much to drink without making sure she relieved herself at an appropriate time before long commitments.

But now she’s sitting in the middle of class, her bladder so full that she can’t concentrate on anything else. She’s vaguely aware of Annette trying to ask something, only to get shot down, and she feels for her, but even if Byleth had allowed her to leave, Ingrid isn’t sure if she would have been able to ask for a break as well. Though she knows an accident at this age would be more damaging to her pride than just asking, the idea of actually asking, especially when she has someone like Sylvain sitting at her side, is too much.

But then, would Sylvain really have anything to say about it? Normally, he’s hard to quiet down during class, and whenever she has the misfortune of sitting next to him, he’ll whisper to her, making jokes and doing everything he can to get a reaction out of her, until she finally elbows him hard and they both get scolded for their outbursts. Today, he is eerily quiet, and Ingrid has begun to suspect that he’s plagued by a similar predicament.

And, so far, that has been the only thing that she can think about besides her  _ own _ predicament. Though the lecture is completely lost on her, she catches herself looking at Sylvain time again, just to see the uncomfortable expression that occasionally crosses his handsome face. Why she’s doing that, she has absolutely no idea…

Ashe is surprised that Felix hasn’t snapped at him for this yet. He doesn’t want to be a distraction, but he really can’t help it at this point. Though he’s done his best to focus on the lecture and ignore the growing pressure just below his stomach, it’s past the point where that’s possible, and though he doesn’t want to do anything to disturb others, he can’t imagine that the way he’s shaking and bouncing his legs hasn’t disturbed Felix by now.

It’s actually a shock that Felix hasn’t snapped at him to cut it out by now; normally, he has no issue with telling people exactly how he feels when they’re annoying him. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed, especially when Ashe will suddenly sharply inhale, a harsh pang nearly causing him to leak a little bit. The only thing that Felix does is occasionally grimace, fidgeting just enough that Ashe begins to wonder if he might not be suffering from the same problem.

It’s hard to imagine Felix, strong and aloof Felix, squirming his way through class with a full bladder, but when Ashe isn’t focusing on his problem, he’s noticing little tells from the other boy, and that’s the only real explanation for why he hasn’t told Ashe to sit still and be quiet yet. He’s either sympathetic due to a similar plight, or too focused on his own plight to even notice. Ashe would probably assume the latter, considering Felix doesn’t seem much like the sympathetic type.

_ I can do this _ , he tells himself, repeating it in his head like a mantra, until he nearly leaks again, and it quickly turns to,  _ I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I  _ really _ can’t do this! _ But the professor said no interruptions…

Mercedes wonders if Byleth realizes why Annette tried so frantically to get her attention, if she realizes that it wasn’t a question after all. She wants to believe that Byleth has lost herself in her lecture so much that she doesn’t notice anything going on in the class, and doesn’t even realize that she’s gone over so much, because that would make more sense than her knowing, and choosing to ignore it.

The professor may be strange, but she’s never been cruel, at least not to her students. It’s hard to imagine her purposefully letting any of them suffer for no reason other than not wanting to pause her lecture, but as it is, several of them are suffering. Mercedes is included in that bunch, but she would much rather worry about the others making it before she worried about her own predicament.

But her own bladder has been protesting for quite some time now, and she hates to admit it, but she isn’t sure how much longer she can last like this. Annette has been squirming nonstop for several minutes now, probably at her absolute limit, but she isn’t the only one who seems near the edge of defeat, and Mercedes can’t even attempt to ignore the pressure, biting her lip and looking down at her desk. Perhaps she shouldn’t have indulged in so much tea with her cakes this afternoon…

But even so, she knows that she would gladly let anyone go in front of her if she had the option, even if it meant pushing herself too far. At the very least, it wouldn’t be the first time, she was pushed beyond her limits, but that comes with the territory of being as scatterbrained as she is.

While Mercedes is busy worrying herself over the condition of the rest of her class, Dedue is spending his time worrying over the young man next to him. Dimitri would never admit to him that he’s getting desperate, and would never want Dedue to worry about it, but it’s so obvious now that Dedue can’t ignore it, and can’t help but worry about it. He knows that their other classmates are struggling as well, while the professor insists that class must press on, but if it gets past a point that Dimitri can manage, Dedue might have to do something about that.

It would humiliate his liege to have his needs brought to everyone’s attention like that, and he would say that Dedue needn’t worry himself over it, that Dimitri can handle it himself and that he shouldn’t disrupt class, but he isn’t going to let him suffer in silence like that. If she forces class to go on too much longer, he will have no choice but to remove Dimitri from the situation, no matter what that involves.

He hopes that it won’t come to that, not only for Dimitri’s sake, but for the sake of the others, even if they are secondary to him. Annette is in terrible shape right now, and Ashe looks so panicked one would think he’d seen a ghost. And, though he’s trying not to think about it, Dedue feels just the slightest twinge in his own bladder. Nothing that he can’t ignore for a long while yet, but if everyone else were able to take care of their own needs, there would be no point in putting it off for himself.

Byleth continues to play dumb, trying to hide her own excitement from her students. It’s been too easy, getting them to this point, and now her planning and effort has almost paid off. Everyone’s always so eager for tea with her, and the diuretic properties of the tea alone is enough to cause some discomfort during class, but pair that with some additional diuretics- she reminds herself to thank Claude later, both for providing and for not asking  _ why _ \- and none of them have a chance.

Her class is close in a strange way, and she’s close to them in a way that goes far beyond what is professional. Even knowing that that is wrong, she can’t bring herself to care, and goes through with her plan anyway. Byleth has lived a life of seclusion, and after being brought into society at the monastery, she found her unusual interests coming to the surface, urging her forward, past where most others would surely stop.

She doesn’t know why she likes to watch her students squirm like this, but she does, and she wants to push them to the point that they are so desperate, they won’t listen to their inhibitions. Once they’re past that point, it will be easy for the nine of them- and oh, she likes the sound of  _ that _ \- to truly move forward. Perhaps then, events like this can become more commonplace, and something that everyone willingly participates in.

The only one who seems like they could make it far beyond the others is Dedue, but she supposes that there’s nothing to be done about that. Either way, she’s sure he would still appreciate the chance at relief, even if his need isn’t nearly so great as some of the other students.

Truthfully, Byleth wouldn’t mind pushing it a little bit farther, just to see everyone squirm a bit more, just to see if she could get Dedue to squirm, but there are some who seem ready to crack at any second- Annette and Ashe, in particular- and likely wouldn’t last that long. She has to do this now, before they’re out of the running.

“And that concludes this lecture,” she says, a thrill going through her when she hears a rather loud sigh of relief. “Before you leave, there’s one final assignment I want you all to complete.” Following that, a groan.

“Professor, I really-” Annette starts, but she interrupts her before she can finish her sentence.

“I’m aware that you all need to relieve yourselves, and rather desperately, in most of your cases,” she says, and she is rewarded with more than a few heavy blushes. “I’ve known the whole time, so I’m sure you’re all very frustrated with me. In fact, some of you might even want to get back at me for that. Am I right?”

“What are you getting at?” Felix snaps, and it’s so cute to see him coming so close to completely losing control. She knew it would be particularly hard on him and his pride.

“If you all want to complete this assignment, all you have to do is exactly what you want to do most right now,” she explains. “The catch is, you can’t leave this room, so what option does that leave you? I’m sure you all could think of more than a few, but the one that will get you the points you need to pass this assignment is to use your professor.”

A shocked silence descends over the room as the eight students try to process exactly what it is that she’s just said. The first to react is Sylvain, who says, “You can’t seriously be saying what it sounds like, right?” There’s a confused smile on his face that fades to a grimace as he fights off a harsh pang from his bladder.

“It’s exactly that,” Byleth says. “Now, I’ll sit right here at the front of the classroom, and you can come up in any to order to complete your assignment.” And, true to her word, she sits down with her back against the wall, watching her students process this.

On the verge of wetting herself, her judgment completely clouded by her overwhelming need, Annette hops up, bolting to the front of the room with her hands jammed between her legs. Mercedes follows close behind her, a concerned look on her face.

Annette stops just short of Byleth, her face going red as she says, “I-I don’t know if I can do this! Everyone’s watching, and it’s weird, a-and I…”

“Do you remember when we got lost in the forest?” asks Mercedes, stepping up beside her friend.

“Y-you mean at our old school, when we had to look for the potion ingredients?” Annette’s eyes widen. “Mercie…?”

“Just like back then. I’m right here for you,” she says, and with that, she hikes up her long skirt to pull down her underwear, squatting over one of Byleth’s legs. She offers a hand, and Annette hesitates for only a moment before squeaking, reminded of how pressing her predicament is, and she does the same.

The two of them hold hands as they slowly relax, a look of overwhelming relief on their faces as they let go, hot piss gushing out of them onto each of Byleth’s legs, and it’s all their professor can do to keep from moaning. As for the girls, they show less restraint, both soon letting out moans of relief, until they finish up. Now, there seems to be less shame in Annette’s face, and instead, she fights a smile as she and Mercedes stand up, stepping aside to straighten their clothes.

“This is ridiculous,” Felix mutters, stepping up by himself. “I can’t believe you’re all just going along with it, but fine.” He uses his bravado to cover up his desperation, but Byleth can tell that he’s only hurrying up to her because watching his classmates relieve themselves has only pushed him closer to his own limit.

He glares down at her as he pulls out his cock, and wastes no time in aiming directly for her face as he lets loose. Felix groans as he pisses on his professor, and Byleth can’t help but open her mouth a little bit. After he’s done, Sylvain takes the cue to go next, dragging a protesting Ingrid with him.

“Come on,” he says, “I can tell you’re at your limit.”

Ingrid’s eyes widen and she elbows him hard for his comment. This has a less than ideal affect on Sylvain, who nearly doubles over, and has to grab himself through his pants for a moment before he can regain his composure. He looks back up with a pained smile and mumbles, “Okay, fine, me first, then.”

Ingrid’s face is scarlet as she hangs back, staring as Sylvain follows Felix’s example, though he seems more intent on aiming his stream at Byleth’s chest. He sighs rather loudly when he’s done, chuckling as he says, “That was a really close call. Alright, you’re up, Ingrid!”

Ingrid still seems reluctant, and doesn’t make eye contact with Sylvain or Byleth or anyone as she quietly comes up to get it over with. Byleth is surprised that simply hikes up her skirt and pulls her underwear to the side, using her hand to properly aim her stream somewhere around Byleth’s lap. Well, she did grow up surrounded by a lot of boys, so maybe she had to pick up a few tricks along the way.

Byleth is surprised that Ashe has lasted this long, but his shyness can no longer win out over his overwhelming need to relieve himself. He scrambles to the front of the room before it’s too late, paying no mind to where he aims on Byleth, and she has become just shameless enough to crane her neck, her lips parted so that she can catch some in her mouth.

While Ashe is finishing up, Dimitri and Dedue hang back slightly behind him, with Dimitri still seeming hesitant. He takes a few slow steps forward as Ashe moves out of the way, with Dedue following close behind him. For a moment, he looks ready to question her, but she looks up at him, already thoroughly drenched by his classmates, and gives him a reassuring look.

Dimitri doesn’t hesitate after that, and Dedue is at his side, following him to the very end. The two of them help in soaking her chest and stomach, and she can’t help but notice that Dedue goes on for just as long as Dimitri, despite showing few outward signs of discomfort. She hopes that she will have a chance to test his limits someday.

~X~

Cleanup is done by herself, and nothing else is spoken of the incident as her students shuffle out of the classroom. There’s no real way of telling what’s going through their minds, until they all show up to class the next day, fidgeting and uncomfortable, and she knows for a fact that none of them were given any diuretics.

Seems things turned out just the way she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
